Secret Circle: Darkness
"Darkness" is the tenth episode of season one of the teen-drama series The Secret Circle. It was directed by Chris Grismer and written by David Ehrman. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, January 5th, 2012. In this episode, Cassie Blake tries to come to terms with the dark magic that has become her family birthright. Adam tries to help her out, but this only causes a greater riff between he and former girlfriend Diana Meade. Meanwhile, Diana's grandmother, Kate Meade comes to town and Dawn Chamberlain is concerned that she may cause a problem for Charles and she - particularly if Kate means to prevent her from regaining her former power. Faye Chamberlain wants to gain her own power as well and takes Melissa with her to seek out a purported voodoo practitioner. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Jae Marchant - Producer * Michelle Lovretta - Producer * Liz Friedlander - Supervising producer * Don Whitehead - Supervising producer * Holly Henderson - Supervising producer * Dana Baratta - Consulting producer * David Ehrman - Co-executive producer * Andrea Newman - Executive producer * Leslie Morgenstein - Executive producer * Gina Girolamo - Executive producer * Andrew Miller - Executive producer * Kevin Williamson - Executive producer * Nick Pavonetti - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * The Secret Circle was developed by Andrew Miller. It is based upon the book by author L.J. Smith. * "SC: Darkness" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is production code number 2J6260. * This is the first episode of 2012. * This episode originally aired the same night as "The New Deal" episode of The Vampire Diaries. * Andrea Newman becomes an executive producer on the series beginning with this episode. * First appearance of Kate Meade, Charles' mother and Diana's grandmother. * Ashley Crow is no longer listed in the opening credits of the series. * Jake Armstrong appears in a dream sequence only. * Director Chris Grismer was also a producer on The Nine Lives of Chloe King, which starred former The Gates actress Skyler Samuels. * First appearance of Kate Meade and Lee LaBeque. Lee appears next in "Fire/Ice". * Actress Stepfanie Kramer is best known for playing the role of police detective Dee Dee McCall on the 1984-1990 TV series Hunter. Quotes * Cassie Blake: I know it's not right, but it felt really good. .... * Diana Meade: Just how powerful are you? .... * Kate Meade: You have dark magic, Cassie Blake. .... * Adam Conant: We can all figure this out together. .... * Faye Chamberlain: No, smartass... we are the mean girls. .... * Faye Chamberlain: Melissa, here's what you have to understand. Some things can be really bad and really good at the same time. .... * Adam Conant: Jake, that's where we're getting our truth now? .... * Cassie Blake: The scary part is, I like it. See also External Links ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified